A Day Fishing with the Fonz
by Queen of Spiritual
Summary: Richie's 20th wedding anniversary is coming up next week, and he wants to spend it with Lori Beth, and the Fonz and Ralph plan to surprise him by having a day worth of a fishing trip. How would it go? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Note: I wrote this story a couple days ago and the other day a friend came up with the title. I have decided to write the characters for more stories from the poll. I will start off with Richie. Enjoy

Richie was now hanging out with his good friend, whose name was Arthur Fonzarelli. They were going to have lunch together without their wives around.

"Red, how have you been doing? It has been a while since we last talked. I would like to hear what you have been doing lately."

"There really isn't much to tell, Fonz."

"Don't tell me that. I know you want to share what you think is worth it."

Richie wasn't so sure if he had anything, but he did the best he could.

"I just told you, Fonz. I am telling the truth."

Fonzie wasn't sure if he was believing his friend or not. They had been friends for several years, and he still thinks his friend had something to share.

"Come to think about it, Fonz, Lori Beth and I are celebrating our twentieth wedding anniversary next week."

"That's on Friday, right?"

Richie nodded his head.

"That's exactly right. We haven't decided what we want to do."

"You can go out for a romantic dinner and movie," he suggested.

"We will come up with something, but since it is only less than a week away, we have plenty of time to decide. I will mention your idea to her."

"I know you will decide what you will be watching if you plan to visit the theater."

"Maybe. How are you doing?"

"Good. I am going fishing with Ralph on Thursday this week. You can come along if you want to."

"Since when did Ralph get interested in fishing? I have known him for a long time now, and not once had he enjoyed that sort of thing."

"Maybe he has changed on that subject. Potsie isn't invited, so he and I are going alone."

"You both can have some time alone more often. This fishing trip sounds like a good place to start."

"Ralph isn't inviting Karen to join us either. She has Norman and Jay with her while he is with the Fonz on a fishing trip."

"When you get back from your fishing trip, I would like to hear about it from you on how it turned out."

"If I tell you about the fishing trip, you tell me what you and Lori Beth have planned for your wedding anniversary."

"Done deal. We will be in the same level," Richie told his friend.

"Glad we agreed on something, Cunningham. We have been friends for several years now, and still tell each other what we have since the last time we talk in person, and now you are saying something about not telling me much on what is happening to you."

Fonzie usually hates that when his friends say such a thing like Richie did not too long ago this afternoon.

"I know. Sometimes we don't have much to add on," he told Fonzie.

He understood what his friend had meant.

"Looks like I should be the first to share because of that fishing trip Ralph wanted to do."

"Good. If I don't tell you what we have decided before the anniversary happens, I will share after it is over."

"Whatever you want to do with it, I am still interested. You Cunninghams are one of my favorite people to trust, and I would hate to see that disappear."

"I know what you're saying, Fonz. It wouldn't be right if our friendship ever did end and we wouldn't be happy where it ended."

"Is Tiffany interested in hearing about your fishing trip?" Richie asked.

"No, but I will tell her anyway."

"I am sure she will change her mind about wanting to skip out on your story."

He knew Richie was right.

"I hate to do this, but it is time we end this lunch date. Sara had something planned at her school and doesn't want me to miss it."

"You can tell me about it if you want to."

"That can be done. Talk to you next time, Fonzie."

That's when they left the conversation when they finished giving their waiter the tips.

Then they went their own ways after what they needed to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Richie was telling Lori Beth about the fishing trip that the Fonz and Ralph were talking about at lunch.

"Lori Beth?"

"Yes?"

She looked at him when they were talking.

"I had lunch with the guys."

"You don't need to tell me that."

"I want to. There is something the Fonz mentioned."

"What's that?"

"The Fonz and Ralph are talking about going on a fishing trip soon. I hope that's okay with you."

"What day is that?" she asked.

"Our anniversary," he answered.

"Go on. I am listening."

So he told her.

"We agreed we would spend time away from everyone during our time together. Are you going to fish?"

"I think so. Why don't you come along? I am sure the Fonz wouldn't mind at all. I will have to ask him."

"Let me get this straight. You want me to come along and celebrate our wedding anniversary by fishing?"

"Sure. What do you have to say about that?" he asked.

"I just think it's a weird way to celebrate an anniversary."

"I know, but it's something different."

"That's true," Lori Beth agreed.

"That was the Fonz's idea of an anniversary. Not sure why he would invite me to fish with them when it's supposed to be us alone."

"You know how it is when he comes up with ideas like this," Lori Beth replied.

"No arguments there. We all think differently."

"I have another question," she said.

"What's that?"

"Ask him if you could do that after the anniversary is over."

"I will. You are more important to me than a fishing trip with the guys."

"That's what I'm saying. Family comes first, and fishing comes in later," she said.

Richie agreed with her once again.

"I will call the Fonz later tonight and talk about fish and change his mind."

Lori Beth didn't say anything after he did. All they did was kiss.

"What should we do about the kids?" Richie asked.

"I think they might want to stay at a friend's place and let us be alone together."

"I like that suggestion," he told her.

"I know you do. I will get started on some laundry. Do you need something that needs to be washed?"

"I can do that myself, but thank you for offering," he answered.

"That's all right. I will putting the oranges and greens in first. Just so you know what color you would be doing."

"Thanks. You can go in first if you want."

"I usually do."

"I know. I love you," he said.

"I love you too. Please keep talking the Fonz out of canceling the fishing trip or you can go without him and Ralph."

"I will do that."

He watched her head out to the master bedroom. It looks like she will do the kids as well. He then took a few gulps of water all at once.

"That feels better. Time to call the Fonz."

Then he made some sort of face and said, "I will do that tomorrow, and not now."

Then he watched his wife come down with the clothes she told him about. She saw he hadn't moved since she went to collect the clothes for the washer.

"I thought you were going to call the Fonz."

"I will, but it looks like tomorrow would be the better day to do that."

"Okay."

Once she put the clothes in the washer, she came back and gave him a kiss. He did the same.

They didn't do anything else since.


	3. Chapter 3

Later the following week, Richie was able to visit with the Fonz, telling him about what he and Lori Beth were talking about the other evening.

"Fonzie, I have something I would like to ask you."

"What's that, Cunningham?"

Fonz was at home, but Richie was over for a while, but he wasn't planning on staying for very long.

"I told Lori Beth about the fishing trip you and Ralph had in mind. Is it okay if I bring Lori Beth along?"

Fonzie was starting to get the picture from what his friend has just said.

"We will have to talk about it with, Ralph, Richie. It was all his idea, anyway."

"When do you get to see him?" Richie asked.

"He will be over in a few minutes, so you can stick around until he comes here," he answered.

"Why is he coming here?" Richie asked.

"Just wanted to talk more about fishing, I guess."

"Okay. Do you guys plan to bring Tiffany and Karen as well?"

"That's one of the reasons he is coming."

"Oh. Ralph sure came up with a good idea here. We don't even fish," Richie reminded Fonzie.

"True, but it is something new."

Richie nodded.

Then the doorbell rang within a few minutes. Indeed, Ralph was standing there. Fonzie let him in.

"Thanks, Fonzie. Hi, Richie."

"Good evening, Ralph. How was your day?" Richie asked him.

"It was good, thank you for asking."

"Ralph, Richie here was asking me about this fishing trip you and I have been talking about," he said.

"What do you want to ask me, Richie?"

"Is that okay if I take Lori Beth along?"

"I guess so. Karen has to work, so she can't join us."

"That's too bad. So what do you say about bringing my wife along? It will be our anniversary."

"That's not a bad idea, Richie. I almost forgot it is your anniversary after all."

"It makes me feel it as a weird idea for an anniversary. It could be something different. If she's still available, she's welcome to join us."

"I will tell her since she was the one who asked that question. Even she will agree this year's wedding anniversary will be a strange one."

"Do you have any other questions you want to ask, Richie?" Ralph asked him.

"That's all I can think of for now. If I do have anymore, I'll let you know."

"All right. You know where to find me if you need to ask any other questions."

"I will," Richie told him.

Richie decided to ask another question while he was still here.

"Actually, there is one more thing."

"What's that?" Ralph asked.

"Are you bringing the boys along?"

"I don't think so. If Karen is still going to be busy, then it means Norman will be in charge. They have never stayed home alone on their own before. Karen and I want to test them out and see if they are responsible to be on their own."

"That's good. It won't happen if they show us they can do this. I think he is old enough to look after themselves. If we find out if we can't trust them, they wouldn't be able to do this anymore."

"That makes sense. They will have to look after themselves if you are too busy. I am ready to leave. I have to be in time for Lori Beth tonight. I will let you know what we just talked about."

"Good idea."

Richie was now standing by the door. He decided now was the right time to leave.

"See you guys another time. Good – night."

The other two said it in return. Then he finally left.

"Drive safely."

"I will."

Then he left.


	4. Chapter 4

Fonzie and Richie had a talk.

"Fonzie?"

"What is it this time?"

"Did you get to talk with Tiffany about the fishing trip you and Ralph decided?" Richie asked.

"She does. I talked about it with her when Ralph came up with the idea."

"What did she say about that? Are you going to let her and Karen know and I can tell Lori Beth?"

"We can do that. Maybe they can go shopping or visit the movies."

"I like that. I will tell her about it tonight. Tiffany says hello to you and Lori Beth."

"Tell her the same."

"I sure will."

They were eating a couple of tuna sandwiches for their conversation. It was lunchtime anyway. This is why they had the chance to chat.

"Did Tiffany have to work today or is she off?"

"The only time she is off is the weekends and holidays," he answered.

Tiffany does well with her job, and that's what the Fonz liked about her.

"How long are her hours?"

"The usual hours. You know, nine to five unless she has to stay for a bit longer. This is why she has me to save her time when she's working during the day."

"That makes sense," Richie agreed.

Then Fonzie gave out a burp.

"Excuse me."

"Glad to know you have manners," he told Fonzie.

"Thank you for saying that, Cunningham."

All of these years they had known each other, Fonzie always called him by his last name.

Fonzie looked at the clock.

"I think we should end lunch. I need to run some errands for Tiffany. Talk with you again soon."

"All right, Fonz. See you again later."

Then the two friends went their own ways.


	5. Chapter 5

Richie talked with Ralph the same day he did with the Fonz. Ralph was over at his place.

"Mind if we talk about the fishing trip?" Richie asked.

"What do you want to say about it? Fonzie did say something about you asking these questions."

"Yes, I have."

"Name one of the questions I should answer."

"Okay. Lori Beth knows about the fishing trip, but I asked him this question, and now I'm going to ask the same thing."

"What's that?"

"You remember my twentieth anniversary is coming, right?"

"I haven't forgotten. What about it do you want to ask me?"

"I wanted to know if our wives can come. With Lori Beth and our anniversary coming closer, I'm not sure if that would be a good way to celebrate an anniversary."

Ralph laughed.

"That sounds original to me, Richie. You can do something different this year. You can celebrate your special day by going on the fishing trip."

Ralph finished saying that and once again he laughed.

"Sure, Lori Beth is invited. I don't think Karen could show up. She kept saying that it wouldn't make her available because the police department is short on staff this weekend because the sheriff is out sick."

"That's no fun. I understand that she won't be able to join us."

"So is she. Karen did tell me when she and her rock star brother were growing up, they would fish every year in the summer."

"You never told me that. Thanks for sharing with me. You never mentioned that to me before."

"I know. I didn't think it was necessary to share."

He understood.

"How about Tiffany? Is she coming along also?"

"I don't know. I thought he told you that one."

Richie shook his head.

"He never did. I guess he left that one up to you since this whole thing was your idea."

"That's true, Richie. I thought we would do something different this time."

"We never did anything like this when we were growing up," he reminded his friend.

"I know we didn't. I thought we would try something new."

"That's always a good thing," Richie agreed.

"I know. Karen thought that was about time we tried something new. She never showed me how to use the fishing rod, but I'm sure I can figure that one for myself."

"That is good you want to do it on your own as a beginner."

Ralph had to agree with Richie.

"Maybe with her having a busy schedule to protect the Milwaukee area, it makes sense she probably won't have time to show you."

"I can ask her," Ralph said.

"Never hurts to try," Richie agreed.

"True," Ralph replied.

They hung out a while longer until they had nothing else to talk about.

"Do you want Lori Beth and I meet you somewhere?" Richie asked.

"Not really. I happen to think we could get together rather than just driving separately."

"That makes sense. I'm sure Lori Beth would accept your invitation, and this was meant for the two of us instead of a fishing trip."

"I know. At first I thought it was a guys' trip without the ladies around."

"What's wrong with the wives coming?" Richie asked.

"Nothing," was his answer.

"If Lori Beth says she still wants to say no to this trip, I am sure that you would understand."

"Of course I would unless you want to go with us some other time."

"That can work too. I think you guys can go without me or set up another day and time."

"Have you told Fonzie about this idea you came up with?"

"No, I haven't. You're the first to know."

"Gotcha. You can tell him yourself if you'd like."

Ralph didn't seem to be disappointed about his friend's reply.

"I have to get going, Richie. I promised Karen I would run some errands for her."

"All right. We can talk again next time."

Then he watched Ralph disappear, and then he did the same.


	6. Chapter 6

So Richie had lunch with Lori Beth the next day. Their children, Sara and Richie Jr. were both staying at a couple of friends' houses for the afternoon.

"Lori Beth, I would like to talk about our anniversary," Richie told her.

"What do you want to share with me?" she asked, pushing her dark hair out of her face.

"I was talking about this fishing trip with the Fonz and Ralph. They both said you are welcome to come along if you want."

"What about Tiffany and Karen? Are they coming?" she asked.

"Karen has to work, so she is out of the question. Fonz said that Tiffany will definitely be coming. At least she would want to have another woman around with her during the day at the lake."

"I'll go. It just sounds silly that there is going to be a fishing trip on our anniversary."

"It's not silly, Lori Beth. I'm pretty sure there are several people out there who have done that."

"I do see you have a good point, Richie. Maybe Tiffany and I can take a walk besides hanging out with the fish all afternoon."

"You don't have to stay all afternoon, Lori Beth. I would like to have you there because of our anniversary. You ladies can be welcome to take a walk anytime in the afternoon," Richie told her.

When he finished saying that, they both kissed.

When they finished their kiss, both of them heard the telephone ring a couple times.

"I'll get it, Richie."

He watched as Lori Beth headed to the kitchen. He had no clue who made that call.

"Hello?" Lori Beth said on the second ring.

"Hi, Mom. I'm ready to come home."

"Either your father or I will come by to pick you up, Sara. You won't worry about your brother since he can drive."

"How long will it take you to pick me up?" Sara asked her mother.

"I think about fifteen minutes or less."

"Okay, Mom. I'll see you then."

That's when Lori Beth put the phone back in the receiver.

"That was Sara who called. She's ready to come back home. Do you want to drive or should I?"

"I won't mind doing that," he answered.

"That settles it. I told Sara one of us would be there to pick her up in fifteen minutes or less."

"I will see you soon, Lori Beth. Is there anything you'd like me to do?"

"No. Just Sara is all."

"I will leave now so she won't have to wait very long."

Once again, Richie and Lori Beth kissed on his way out.

"See you later," he told her.

"You be safe."

"I will."

While Richie drove away from the driveway, he saw Lori Beth was at the window, waving at him. He returned the wave. He turned the radio on as soon as he waved to Lori Beth. It was only talk radio, but it isn't very often when they listen to something like that. Richie showed up to pick his daughter up within ten minutes. It was a good thing he left right away. There was no need for him to knock on the door.

Sara was already outside when he drove up. Sara had her friend, Jessica with her to keep her some company until he picked her up. Sara waved to Jessica and opened the passenger's side.

"Hi, Sara. How was your afternoon?"

"It was good, Daddy."

"That's good to hear."

"I have a question," Sara said.

"What's that?"

"When do you and Mom leave for your fishing trip?"

Sara and Richie Jr. knew about the fishing trip because he and Lori Beth had been talking about it a lot recently.

"Saturday afternoon. Dr. Branson – Fonzarelli will be there as well, so that way she wouldn't be bored to death."

"That makes sense to me. I would like to come along."

"Sorry, honey. Dee Dee isn't going to be with us. She will have the house to herself for the afternoon," Richie told her.

He saw that she seemed to understand.

"It's your anniversary, Daddy. You can do anything you want since it's your day. You don't need to go fishing with your friends. You can do something else instead."

"I understand, Sara. I have been invited to come along, and I don't want to turn that invitation down. This fishing trip is something none of us have never done before. It's always nice to try something new once in a while."

"Okay. It's always fun to have you and Mommy at home, even when I get bored."

Richie took that as a compliment. Even Lori Beth would too. About five minutes later, they were back at their own house. They both unbuckled their seatbelts as he got the key out of the ignition. He also locked the car as they stepped out of the vehicle. Sara was already in the house when he locked up the car.

Richie then joined them.

"Thanks for picking up Sara, Richie. I've started dinner not too long ago."

Richie and his family normally eat between five – thirty and six. Richie Jr. showed up within five minutes left.

"I hope I'm not too late," he greeted them.

"You're just in time, Richie Jr. We have only five minutes left," Lori Beth told him.

"I thought I was going to be late."

When supper was finally on the table, Richie Jr. had his turn to ask about the fishing trip.

"When do you and Mom go on that trip?"

"Saturday afternoon," Lori Beth answered.

"Okay. I don't think I'm going to do anything special. I'll just stay here then."

"I'm not doing anything either."

"It will be a perfect day for you two to be together," Lori Beth told him.

"Your mother is right. It's not very often you two have that chance. Dee Dee isn't going either."

"Why not?" he asked. His father.

"This fishing trip has been talked about for quite sometime now. It looks like we will have a nice and warm day unless the weather does change."

Both Sara and her brother saw his point.

"We hope you have a nice trip to the lake," Sara told her parents.

"I'm sure we will," Lori Beth told her.

The rest of the meal was in silence. When everyone cleared the table and put the dishes away, they went to do their things for the rest of the evening.


	7. Chapter 7

It was finally the day of the fishing trip with the Fonz. Richie, Fonzie, Ralph and Lori Beth agreed to meet at Arnold's because Richie and Lori Beth didn't know where the fishing spot was for their afternoon.

"Happy anniversary," Ralph greeted Lori Beth and Richie.

"Thanks, Ralph. Is Tiffany still able to join us at all?" Richie asked.

Fonzie shook his head and answered, "Her schedule is too full to do this with us."

"Maybe next time then."

"Wait and see," Fonzie said.

"Karen has to stay at the jail all most of today, so that means you'll have to spend your time with us, Lori Beth," Ralph told her.

"That's fine with me. Like you just said, maybe next time."

All three of them agreed. Now everyone was ready to leave.

"I'll drive since this fishing trip is my idea," Ralph told them.

At least that made a lot of sense. They all talked about different things throughout the day. They didn't say much at all during the ride to their fishing spot. Ralph wasn't so sure why this fishing trip was his idea, but he only wanted to a little something for his friends' anniversary. Maybe he could do the same thing with Karen. She'd told him that she never really went on a fishing trip while growing up.

It was a little after twelve – fifteen when Ralph found a parking spot. They'd left their picnic basket in the car since none of them were in no hurry to head back home. Since none of them had any reason to stay home all afternoon, this is why he suggested this fishing trip. Like Ralph had said to his friends, he just wanted to try something new. If they all enjoyed this trip, they might do this again in the future.

When they found a parking spot, they all followed Ralph. Since it was only a nice day outside, there was no way they should bring their jackets with them.

"How does this spot look to you guys?" Ralph asked.

It didn't have any people in that spot, so Ralph thought they should take it before anyone else.

"Are you enjoying your twentieth anniversary?" Fonzie asked their friends.

"So far, so good," Richie answered while Lori Beth nodded.

"That's good to know," Ralph said, and then added, "are you happy that I suggested this?"

Both Richie and Lori Beth nodded their heads.

"Maybe you can do this for your future anniversary sometime," Richie told Fonzie and Ralph.

"I was thinking the same thing myself," Ralph told them.

"It's always nice to try new things every once in a while."

All three of them agreed with her.

"Aren't you bored at all since you don't have Tiffany and Karen to keep you company?"

"A little, but not too bad."

"Good thing you're not complaining about it, Lori Beth."

"I try not to do that, Fonz."

"After all of these years, we have known each other, Lori Beth, you hardly ever complain about anything. That's one of the reasons I married you."

"Thanks, Richie. Everyone complains once in a while."

What Lori Beth had just said was true.

"Fonz, I think I caught one!" Ralph said.

It was no lie, Richie and his friends saw when they caught their first fish.

"Nice one, Malph. Now let me have a turn. Ladies and gentlemen, get ready to see what the Fonz can do!"

At this age, Fonzie still had plenty of energy. Not much of his energy has changed, which was a good sign.

"Lori Beth?"

"Yes, Ralph?"

"do you and Richie want to take the fish home and have it for tonight's dinner?"

"That's not a bad idea, Ralph. What do you want to do, Lori Beth?"

"I'd like something," Ralph told her.

"I will go to the car right now. I'll be back."

Neither of them said a word.

When Lori Beth headed to the car, she heard some commotion from her friends.

"Wow, Fonz. You did a lot better than I did."

Fonzie had caught three fish all at once. Lori Beth then rejoined them.

"Lori Beth, you just missed Fonzie's fish," Richie told her.

"No wonder that's what the commotion was all about."

"He caught three fish all at once. That's more than I did."

"Ralph does have a good idea. We can do that. Are you guys hungry for lunch?"

Lori Beth wasn't surprised that Fonzie's magic hadn't lost its touch, which was a good thing.

"Do you want to have a turn, Lori Beth?"

"I guess I will," she answered, and took over from the Fonz. They opened their picnic basket and helped themselves. Lori Beth didn't catch any fish but never threw a fit about it. She handed the rod over to Richie so he could have a turn. He thanked her and caught a fish as well. None of them kept track of time.

It was starting to get dark by five o'clock. Lori Beth was the first to speak.

"I think it's time we go home," she told them.

"I thought you were having fun," Richie told her.

"I did. The sun looks like it's ready to leave soon."

Now Richie and his friends saw that she was right.

"Lori Beth's right, guys. We can come back another time," Richie said to Fonzie and Ralph.

Even they stood up from their spot. The other people who were there today had already left several hours ago. As they did on the way home, there wasn't much to say, and that was fine, and no complaints were around for the ride home. That tells you that everyone had a good time. Richie and Lori Beth were the first stop Ralph had to make. When they got to the driveway, Fonzie and Ralph helped them carry the fish and basket.

"Enjoy the fish," Ralph told them.

"We will. Lori Beth, do you want to have dinner now?"

"I'm starting to get hungry."

"I'll go start it right away, Richie. Thanks for taking us, Ralph. We'll let you know how the fish tasted."

"No need to tell us. The fish look good already. Happy anniversary," Ralph told them.

Fonzie said the same thing as well. Once they had left, Richie decided to help her with the fish.

"Mind if I help, Lori Beth?"

"Sure you can. Good thing Ralph mentioned it. At least it's something different from what we normally have."

"I agree. At least we don't need to worry about the kids since it doesn't involve them."

Lori Beth agreed with him.

"Happy anniversary, Richie. I had a nice time today."

"Happy anniversary to you, Lori Beth. I'm glad you were able to have fun."

"So am I."


End file.
